Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to an aerodynamically streamlined enclosure for housing input devices, such as a scanner and/or camera, which are part of a medication preparation system. The streamlined enclosure may be placed within a flow hood and may be positioned in the upstream airflow vicinity of a scale.
Description of Related Art
The preparation of sterile pharmaceutical compounds typically takes place in a flow hood that provides an air stream to create a clean zone. During such preparations, cameras, scanners, and/or scales may be utilized to document the preparation. These devices are typically located in a flow hood and are positioned in the upstream air flow vicinity of a scale. However, any object will create an air flow disturbance that will affect the downstream air flow of the object. If this flow disturbance is present in the upstream vicinity of a scale, for instance, it can result in inconsistent pressure or turbulent flow conditions in the vicinity of the scale's weighing surface. Depending on the level of flow disturbance, which is a function of multiple form parameters and location, this may result in the scale being unable to stabilize at all. A scale that cannot stabilize, may not be used to accurately prepare a medication, such as a sterile compounded medication. In certain cases, the flow disturbance may result in accuracy tolerances that are beyond the acceptable limits of the system for medication preparation.
Accordingly, a need exists for a smaller and/or more streamlined device that will result in a smaller flow disturbance near a scale of the system to create a higher likelihood of meeting accuracy and stability requirements.